


Chapterbreak challenge: Mikkel's relationships

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Mikkel reflects a little over his relationship with the rest of the crew





	1. Mikkel/Emil

**Author's Note:**

> eargh for some reason I decided I wanted to write this in first person pov, and I have no idea about Mikkel. So sorry about that. Good experiment at least I guess.

I listen as the other talk. None of them are helping me with the food, but that's okay. They wouldn't eat if they knew what I had to put in it anyway. Sigrun is being loud with Tuuri and Reynir again. I can't hear Lalli, but I hear Emil's soft voice from the back of the tank so it's safe to pressume Lalli is there as well. Emil... He has so much to learn yet. Youngest one out here, even mentally. I can't help but wanting to beat some sense into him every now and then, but that doesn't work. Speaking from experience.

I smile, remember life on the farm for a few seconds. Tedious, but it taught me much. Emil didn't have those learning experiences, I've seen his file. Private tutor, good grades in a small range of subjects and it faltered once he started in an actual school. I wonder what his parents were thinking. They clearly weren't preparing him for life.

I can't decide what I think about him. From the way he's interacting with Lalli he seems like a kind person, but most of the time I speak with him he's... a brat really, there's no other way to describe it. Not as bad as it was the first days but he still has some growing to do. The military should have helped him with that, but from what I've heard from Sigrun they mostly ignored him. Maybe I should ask him about it and not trust Sigrun's guesses, but Emil doesn't seem to want to talk about it. For someone who loves the sound of his own voice he doesn't speak all that much about his life.

The stew is boiling. I stir it to make sure it doesn't stick to the bottom of the pan. Reynir is exiting the tank, sits down on the chair and plays with Missekat. Emil peeks outside as well, frowns when his gaze falls on Reynir. I don't know what's going on between the two of them, and honestly it's none of my business. Sigrun and Tuuri also comes outside, Sigrun is laughing and gesturing wildly. Probably telling Tuuri something about the Norwegian army. Emil attempts to join the conversation, but backs off almost imediately. Uncertain of himself and his role here I bet.

I stir the stew again. I wish I could help him. But at the same time... I smirk. The way he is now makes him perfect entertainment for me.

 


	2. Mikkel/Lalli

I've met people like Lalli before. The Silent Type, that lives for work. They are easy to work with, hard to hang out with, and Lalli is no exception to the rule. I've learned that the best way to handle them is to just let them be. They come to me if they need me. Lalli is... slightly harder though. He doesn't accept help in the same way. I'm sure he's been forced to rely on himself for too long, it does that to people. I've seen it many times. Good men who starts closing off. But Lalli is only 19, he shouldn't have been forced into that situation yet.

Sometimes I want to talk to him, tell him it's okay to ask for help, that he isn't weak for doing it, that he isn't a failure. But in all honesty I'm not the one to talk. And I know he wouldn't listen.

He is staring at me. I blink, look away. He doesn't like people staring at him, I've noticed that. For a few seconds I focus on the books infront of me. I sort out the important ones, put the less valuable away for throwing out if we need the space later. Tuuri types away on the typewriter and Reynir is washing the dishes. Sigrun is bothering him and Emil is sleeping in the bedroom. I'm surprised Lalli isn't sleeping as well, usually he sleeps when we don't force him to work. I look in his direction again. He's looking at Emil instead now. Perhaps something is wrong. I walk over to them.

”Is something the matter?”

He looks at me, then looks at Emil again. Emil's cheeks are slightly red. It's the fever, but it seems to worry Lalli. Perhaps there is _something_ more to him than work and sleep.

”He'll be fine, he just needs rest.”

Sigrun has promised to bring me along tomorrow to let Emil rest. I hope they can't sense my excitement. I have a feeling that Lalli would be... not exactly angry but something like that... if I took pleasure from Emil's predicament. Lalli nods. I know he can't have understood what I said and I can only assume he wants to end the conversation and get me to leave. He doesn't look at me.

”Let me know if the two of you need anything”, he still doesn't look at me. ”I'll be making dinner soon.”

No reaction. Better to just leave the two of them alone. I walk back to the books, continue working.

I've met people like Lalli before. The silent type who lives for work. The type that doesn't seem to care about others but when they do they would do anything to make sure they're safe.

 


	3. Mikkel/Tuuri

Tuuri is like young siblings overall. Manipulative. Trying to be cute while plotting your demise. Or at least trying to figure out how to get away from getting ratted out to the parents. There are no parents here, but in a way Sigrun and I probably have that role.

She does a good job though. Never complain, does what she's supposed to and some more. She's great company when the others are out to gather books, she has a lot of things to tell me about Finland. A bit nosy, constantly trying to figure me out. Constantly asking about my family.

She's smiling at me now. Putting away the book she's been working on. Probably done for the day and I know what'll be coming next. I put the mop away, wait for her.

”Hey Mikkel!”

”Did all go well?”

”It wasn't any problem at all, I love my work.”

She sits down on the chair, waits for me to acknowledge her presence. I ignore her, take out the stuff I need to make dinner.

”Soooo... you had cows on your farm?”

”We did”, I confirm.

”Were they nice? Did you help with them?”

”Sometimes”, I am not going to tell her about all the things me and Michael did with the cows. ”I didn't mind them.”

I also wasn't going to tell her about the time I made the bull angry and almost got kicked. She'd have a field-day with that. She hums, rolls her thumbs.

”We didn't have any cows in our village. They had some in Keuruu though. Only a few. I think we got them from the Swedes originally.”

”That's nice of them.”

”I know. They helped us with clensing some areas as well. Have you worked with them before?”

”There was some when I worked with the Norwegian Hunters.”

”aaaaa!”

I sigh. She got me there.

”So, you worked in Norway? What happened? How was it?”

I start chopping up the carrots, avoid looking at her. It really isn't a secret, but I don't like how she sticks her nose in everything. She gets up from the chair and helps me with the food.

”It was okay. You know Sigrun, most of the Norwegians are like that.”

”Tall and amazing?”

I glance at her, then back at the carrot. Smile.

”Yeah”, I agree. ”Tall and amazing.”

 


	4. Mikkel/Sigrun

I stare at her every now and then. I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. She's infuriating, silly, loud, childish, stupid. She's also strong, quick on her feet, experienced and battle-smart. She knows what needs to be done and won't hesitate to do it. Even when injured she's ready to do anything to keep her crew safe. I won't stop berating her for it though, I enjoy watching her cringe a little, enjoy watching her trying to dance around it and explain it away.

And she seems to enjoy my games. She's the only one here around my age and she's almost as experienced as I am. In certain areas more so, I can admit that. She understands me in a way the others can not do yet. I tend to gravitate towards her when I need social interactions, and it seems she does the same, even though we both get our fair share from the people we're working with. It's just not the same.

She waves at me, loaded with several heavy bags even though I've told her several times to let Emil carry most of them. Emil is not as experienced and she should watch his back instead of having him watch hers. Emil is right behind her, looking slightly out of breath.

”We got lots of books for you to read!” Sigrun calls as she puts the bags down.

With a bit too much force, and I wince a little. She doesn't really get the value books can have. Emil puts his down more carefully. I decontaminate both of them and Emil disappears into the cattank.

”So, what'd you get up to while we were away?”

”If you must know I took care of the mess you two left behind when hurrying away this morning.”

She winks at me.

”Well, you know big guy, gotta make sure you have something to do as well.”

I smile. She laughs, pats my back and then goes inside to see what the others are up to. She'll return soon enough, I know her by now. And her presence will irritate me, yet give me a great sense of comfort, of normality. Because that's what she does, for everyone. She waves at me from the window and I roll my eyes and get to work with the books.

With Sigrun colleagues are friends and you can't get more than colleagues. But I like to believe that she and I are very good colleagues by now.

 


	5. Mikkel/Reynir

Reynir is a good egg. Eager to help. Doesn't want to be in the way and wants to make sure he makes up for intruding on our expedition. I really don't mind, I enjoy having someone helping me. It makes work go faster and he isn't that bad of a conversationalist. A bit too excited perhaps, but a good egg none the less.

”Where should I put the sheets?” he asks.

”Just put them on Tuuri's bed, I'll take care of them.”

Most of the dried laundry ends up on Tuuri's bed before we get to the point of putting it away. We put it on Emil's bed once but he made a fuzz about it and instead of arguing about it I just adapted. For now. Reynir comes back outside, carrying the mop bucket. Most of the time I don't need to tell him what needs to be done. I can't help but feel like if we had been in the safe areas he'd be a bit more like Tuuri though. He wanted to see the world and he ran away to do that. He is a trouble-maker, he just hasn't let it show out here. Because here isn't where he wanted to be.

It doesn't quite make sense to me. I always stirred up more trouble when I had a job I didn't like, didn't want. Not the smartest course of action and I knew that but I just couldn't help myself. Reynir has a job he didn't sign up for and he is behaving exemplary. Even better than Tuuri. He's a bit twitchy at times and keeps talking about spirits following us and he won't listen to logic when I tell him there aren't any spirits.

Perhaps there are spirits. Perhaps he is correct. I have met others claiming to see spirits before but so far none has managed to prove it to me. Delusional people, all of them, but I don't lose anything on playing along. Only a little though, I don't want them to think I believe them that easily.

Reynir returns, the bucket is filled with water. He smiles and gestures towards the tank.

”I'll take the floors, then I'll help Tuuri a bit. Is that okay?”

”That is fine, thank you for your help.”

Reynir disappears into the tank and I return to the laundry. Reynir is a good egg, and I'm just waiting for him to release his more mischievous side.

 


	6. Mikkel/Kitty

I watch Missekat play. Hunting flies I think. I guess it's a good sign, it means there isn't any trolls or beasts lurking nearby. She's a bit spoiled, not like the cats on the farm. But with six people cuddling her and feeding her and playing with her it shouldn't come as a surprise. I take out a small piece of paper I have tied to a string from my pocket. I saw Emil making one for her, and how much she enjoyed playing with it, so I made one myself a few days ago.

Missekat stops, looks at me. She can hear the paper in my hand.

”Ks ks ks”, I call.

I don't need to, her attention is already in my direction. It's just something I do. Her eyes grow bigger as I drag the rolled up paper across the ground. She crouches, then pounces at it.

”Watch the claws”, I say as she nearly scratches me.

She doesn't understand, cats never do. She keeps jumping at the paper, trying to steal it from me, and I keep pulling it away at the last second. Steps are coming closer and I put the paper back in my pocket, stand up straight and go back to work. Missekat meows disappointedly before going back to hunting flies.

”Whatcha up to?”

Sigrun sits down beside me and I blink when I notice that I just dropped a sock into the stew. I quietly take it up and stuff it in my pocket, making sure she doesn't see it.

”It's almost dinner so I am trying to make sure you all get the nutrients you need.”

She grabs Missekat and starts playing with her. I pretend to focus on the food. Missekat is spoiled rotten, and I wouldn't want anyone to see me play with her. They might start to consider me a human if they did. But sometimes I can't help myself, I can't refrain from playing with her. She meows again and I smile. Missekat reminds me of simpler times, just like most cats, when it was just me and my brother playing around on the farm, and that's why I like playing with her. She's spoiled and I'm going to make sure she stays spoiled.

 


End file.
